


Trois

by glam_alien



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rixonne, Shameless Smut, bisexual!Daryl, bisexual!Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_alien/pseuds/glam_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose series of AU Rixonne (Rick, Daryl and Michonne) sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've written in actual years and my first hardcore smut fic EVER. So, it's not great, I'm not too happy with it but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. The goal is for this to be a series of smutty one-shots, if it turns out to be a flop tho I'll probably just end it here.
> 
> So yeah, here it is, I hope you all enjoy, and I will get better at this, I promise!
> 
> Of course, I own none of these characters or anything from TWD.

"Is this french onion dip?" Michonne asked, studying the small bowl Rick had just placed on the coffee table in front of her.

"Uh, no. I think it's just regular onion dip?" Rick shrugged as he placed the remaining arm full of various snack foods on the table.

"Aww, babe! You know I only eat french." She whined.

Rick exhaled loudly and shot her the quickest of side-eyes, heading back towards the kitchen.

"What the hell is the difference between french onion and regular onion, anyway?" Daryl asked, grabbing and popping open a bag of potato chips.

"French onion is just-" Michonne began.

"There isn't one!" Rick's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Yes! There is," She shot back, leaning in the direction of the kitchen to make sure Rick could hear her.

"French onion has a nice buttery taste to it. Regular onion is just tangy mayonnaise, basically." She lowered her voice, speaking directly to Daryl.

"'Chonne, it's dip. It ain't that deep, woman." He stopped stuffing the chips into his mouth for a moment and stared at her blankly.

"Oh, shut up. Rick would you just get your ass out here so we can start the movie!" She plopped back on the couch, pulling their large blanket over her lap.

Rick shook his head as he grabbed a six-pack of beer and headed back into the darkened living room. Tonight was supposed to be a quiet, romantic evening at home with his boyfriend and girlfriend, but starting it off with a dip argument wasn't exactly what he had in mind. It had been so long since the three of them spent any quality time together and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had taken the night off and his next shift wasn't until the following afternoon. He somehow managed to drag Michonne away from the office for a day and got Daryl to give the auto shop a brief break. He even got the kids out of the house, insisting they spend the night with their mother, Lori, which she absolutely adored any chance to spend time with her babies.

"Stop pouting. You're just mad because you know that firm is capable of functioning for one day without your presence." Rick placed the pack of beer on the table and sat down on the other side of Michonne.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and reached for the giant bowl of popcorn.

"I'm still not eating that dip."

"Well, more dip for us then."

"C'mon, y'all, can we get the movie goin' already? Damn." Daryl said impatiently as he reached for a beer.

"It better not be nothing scary." Michonne warned.

"Relax, it's not. It is a classic though." Rick replied.

"Showgirls!" Daryl exclaimed.

Rick and Michonne broke out laughing.

"God, no." Michonne chuckled, tossing a few kernals of popcorn at him.

"Not quite, Daryl. Dirty Dancing." Rick grabbed the remote control and pressed play.

"Ah, well. It's no Showgirls, but it'll do." He cocked an eyebrow and took another swig of beer.

~~~

They were almost halfway through the movie and settled in comfortably on the couch. Michonne resting her head in Rick's lap and Daryl snuggled up behind her, hand under her shirt lazily caressing her tummy.

"I swear, every time I see this movie, my Swayze crush comes flying right back." Michonne said softly.

"Tell me about it." Daryl Agreed.

"I was more of a Travolta man, myself." Rick chimed in.

A brief silence was quickly followed by snorting laughter from Daryl and Michonne.

"What?! Travolta used to be good looking." Rick insisted.

"Anyway," Daryl continued, not even bothering to acknowledge Rick's statement any further.

"This movie was like porn for me. 'Member one time Merle caught me jackin' it and I had to lie and tell him it was for that Jennifer chick or get my ass beat." He chuckled

"That explains this then." Michonne giggled, pressing her ass up against Daryl's noticably growing erection.

"Nah, that's all you, babe." He lightly kissed her shoulder and slid his hand around to her hip, gently squeezing.

"Oh? And what about me?" Rick asked jokingly while raking his fingers through Daryl's hair.

"You're not the one layin' with your ass pushed up against my dick right now." Daryl replied, using that low, husky tone of voice he only used with them.

He continued to caress her hips, making his way down her thigh and back around to her behind. Michonne began to feel that familiar tingle between her legs. Her eyelids suddenly so heavy as she fought the urge to shut them and take in the feeling of his hands.

"Only because Miss Piggy here is hoggin' all the Daryl." Rick teased, gently rocking the leg she was laying across back and forth.

"Fuuuck you." Michonne rasped.

They all giggled softly but Daryl's hand continued to roam, creeping down and inside the front of her pants and coming into contact with her heat. Michonne gasped and shuddered as he began to massage the area lightly over her rapidly dampening panties.

Rick felt his own cock begin to twitch at the sight of Daryl's hand down in her pants and the sound of Michonne's labored breathing with the occasional hitch.

Michonne could feel Daryl rock hard now against her ass and reached behind her to rub the hardness through his pants as he continued to rub her. He groaned at the feel of her hand and trailed soft kisses along her shoulder, up the side of her neck and stopping at her earlobe, nibbling at it.

Rick continued to run his fingers through Daryl's hair, his other hand rubbing his own hardening cock through his pants. All three were breathing heavily at this point as if the air had suddenly been taken out of the room.

Daryl finally slid his fingers inside of her panties and was instantly met with the slick wetness of her bald pussy. Michonne gasped at the direct contact and let out her first moan of the evening. Her boys delighted and grew even more aroused.

"There we go." Rick smiled, sounding almost proud.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." Daryl growled into her neck.

He began circling her clit slowly, her lubrication coating his fingers. She whimpered and instinctively rolled her pelvis against his hand, just as he began to grind his cock up against her. She reached one hand out to grip Rick's shirt, while the other reached under her shirt to cup and fondle her own breasts. Alternating between rubbing and pinching both nipples, hissing and biting her bottom lip at the sensation. Rick helped her out and pulled her shirt up higher, while leaning down to capture her mouth with his in a deep, wet kiss.

Daryl quickened the circling around her clit and Michonne began to moan uncontrollably now into Rick's mouth, with Daryl panting into her ear. She reached up to pull at Rick's curls while he replaced her hand in fondling her breasts. He decided to release her mouth as he'd much rather hear her moaning at full volume. Daryl seemed to thank him by strumming her clit at full speed. Michonne squirmed against both men and nearly escaped the hold they had on her.

"O-oh my fucking....Daryl! Shit, oh my god!" She cried.

"C'mon, baby, cum for me. I know it's there, it's right there, ain't it?" Daryl breathed into her neck.

"Let it go, baby. Look at me and let it go." Rick whispered against her lips and continued to work her breasts. She still had a fistful of his hair and tried her best to maintain eye contact as that glorious pressure continued to build in her core and up through her abdomen.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" She yelled.

Rick and Daryl continued to encourage her until the orgasm finally tore through her. Her vision swirling, her body shaking and her pussy pulsating, drenching Daryl's hand.

"Yeah, there it is."

"Good girl."

They continued to praise and cover her in kisses, guiding her through her orgasm. She hummed and huffed as she began to come down.

"Jesus..." She was finally able to form a word.

Daryl removed his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking her juices off. Rick leaned in to help him clean it. Sucking one finger at a time, Daryl chuckled and licked at his palm. Their tongues ended up slipping into each other's mouths and danced together in a sloppy kiss.

Michonne, having gathered her bearings, glanced into Rick's lap and noticed his cock straining against the material. She flipped over onto her stomach and slid to her knees on the floor. Rick and Daryl continued to make out while she worked his jeans, undoing the belt, button and zipper. She was met by his dick tenting his boxer briefs. Not being able to help herself, she gave the entire length of his member one long lick, leaving a wet trail along his underwear. Rick felt the warmth of her tongue and groaned into Daryl's mouth, breaking their kiss to toss his head back. He looked back down and saw Michonne smiling wickedly as she tugged on his jeans, encouraging him to lift his hips so she could pull them off.

"Such a tease." He drawled, that sexy southern accent thick with arousal.

Michonne bit her bottom lip and giggled with an almost childlike glee.

Daryl leaned over into Rick's lap and helped Michonne pull his underwear down, once again prompting him to lift his hips. His cock, in all its thick and veiny goodness, sprang free. The tip already glistening with his pre-cum.

Daryl wasted no time in licking at the shiny head, while Michonne massaged his balls and trailed wet kisses along his inner thighs. Rick's entire body tensed at the assault of sensations.

"Oh my god..." He sighed, eyes rolling shut and his head tossed back once again.

Daryl continued to flick and swirl his tongue over the sensitive head, his hand now wrapped around the base.

"C'mon, you two. Killin' me over here." Rick groaned as they continued to tease, lick and flick.

Michonne and Daryl locked eyes, a soft knowing grin on both of their faces. He then sank his mouth onto the engorged flesh, slowly taking it to the hilt. Michonne continued to suck and lick at Rick's balls, lightly scraping her fingernails up and down his thighs.

"Fuck." Rick moaned, one hand flying to Daryl's hair while the other grabbed at Michonne's locs.

The feeling of two warm mouths working his dick and balls was overwhelming. He quickly pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side. Michonne looked up and delighted in seeing the rest of his beautiful body. Her hands were all over all him.

Daryl was working magic on Rick's cock and Michonne found herself pausing to admire his skills. She glanced up at a loudly moaning Rick, chest heaving, sweat coating his neck and forehead, he was in such beautiful agony.

"Damn, baby, let me get some." Michonne licked at the base and up the side, their mouths colliding and tongues intermingling around Rick's member.

"Not if you want me to last." Rick said urgently.

"Get off it already, you show off." Michonne teasingly pushed at his shoulder.

Daryl finally freed Rick from his mouth with a pop. A smug grin on his face as he quickly began to undress, his own cock now aching for attention.

"Get those clothes off and get up here, woman." Rick demanded.

Michonne did just as she was told, shedding her oversized t-shirt, tight black yoga pants and panties. Rick stroked himself as he watched her undress, her beautiful body like a silhouette against the blueish glow of the TV. Daryl sat now fully naked at the other end of the couch, also stroking himself.

"What chu waitin' for? Go get it." Daryl motioned towards Rick, anxious for the show they were about to put on for him.

Michonne quickly straddled Rick's lap and kissed him deeply as he grabbed her hips and guided himself into her soaking center. She sank down on his member with ease, her body having been ready for a while. Rick groaned at the warmth of her engulfing his dick and Michonne cooed, slowly winding her hips as her pussy adjusted.

"You feel so fucking good." Rick growled as she began to rock.

"Yes, baby." Michonne whispered, her head tossed back, lost in the fullness of his dick.

Her pace quickened and Rick fucked into her, matching her pace. His fingers digging into her thighs and hips with each stroke. Daryl slowly stroked his cock at the sight, his breathing heavy and the occasional moan escaping his lips. He always enjoyed watching them almost as much as he enjoyed fucking them, they were so hot together.  
Rick was now pounding up into Michonne with nearly every ounce of his strength, grunting loudly with each impact. A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies.

"That's so fucking good like that, please don't stop!" Michonne sobbed.

Rick reached up to cup her bouncing breasts and shut his eyes tight, trying his damndest to hold it together.

Michonne reached down between them and began playing with her clit as they continued to fuck each other with an unrelenting rhythm. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hanged open in a silent O, not even able to moan any longer as she was so close to flying apart.

"Fuck." Daryl whispered, the sight of them fucking, the smell of sex surrounding them and sounds of them breathing, moaning and Rick's cock slamming into her wetness was almost too much for him. He had to stop himself from stroking, he still wanted his turn to fuck Michonne.

"Oh god, I'm com-" She couldn't even get the words out before exploding into her second orgasm of the night.

Her walls clenched and pulsed around Rick's cock and it was more than he could take.

"Goddamn!" He shouted.

He quickly pulled out and spilled all over his chest and belly. Michonne remained seated in his lap, struggling to catch her breath.

"So fuckin' hot." Daryl crawled towards them and proceeded to lick at Rick's belly, cleaning up the mess he had made.

"I know you're not tired, it's my turn now." Daryl sat up and pulled Michonne into a sloppy kiss, sharing the remnants of Rick's seed with her.

"I'm not that tired." She mumbled against his mouth, taking his cock in her hand and slowly stroking it.

Daryl quickly lifted her off of Rick.

"Babe, turn around." He instructed, motioning for Rick to change his position.

Rick shifted so that his back was now against the arm of the couch and he was halfway stretched out. Daryl laid between his legs with Michonne resting on top of him. She lifted slightly as he reached down and grabbed his cock, ready to push inside her. But he decided to take the opportunity to rub the head through the swollen folds of her dripping pussy, grazing her now overly sensitive clit. After two intense orgasm and a third surely on the way, any contact sent electricity through her body.

"Oh, fuck," She yelped.

"You bastard, put it in."

"You didn't say please." Daryl teased, a devilish smirk on his face.

Michonne caught him by surprise when her hand flew to his and she quickly sank down on his dick. He grunted loudly at the sudden warm wetness wrapped around him and tossed his head back into Rick's chest.

"Goddamn, 'Chonne." He hissed.

Michonne began to bounce on his dick and his arms were being held down by Rick.

"Oh god, that's so good." She moaned, her eyes tightly shut, concentrating, determined to fuck him harder.

She dragged her fingernails down his chest, leaving bright red trails. He winced and licked his lips, as if he were trying to taste the pain.

"Wait, slow down." Daryl pleaded, feeling himself getting closer and closer, his hips instinctively bucking to match her rhythm.

"Keep going." Rick ordered.

He kissed and sucked at Daryl's neck, and trailed his tongue up to his ear, catching his earlobe between his teeth.

"Look at that, baby. You see that? That looks so good." Rick whispered in his ear.

Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at where he and Michonne met, her pussy sliding up and down on his cock, coating it with her juices. He growled at the sight. It was almost too good, he couldn't stand it.

Rick continued to whisper filthy encouragements into his ear, his fingers working his way into his mouth. Daryl eagerly sucked at and moaned around them.

"Shit....almost there." Daryl garbled around Rick's fingers.

"Cum for me, baby. C'mon." Michonne moaned, her own orgasm fast approaching.

A few strokes later, Daryl exploded inside of her.

"Oh, fuck!" He cried out as his body jerked.

His hot seed filling her up was more than enough to set her off. She sobbed as her body convulsed and her walls clamped down on his dick, milking whatever he had left.  
She collapsed into his chest and Rick tilted his head up, kissing him as he came down from his orgasm.

~~~

The lovers were a sweaty, messy, exhausted heap, kissing and caressing each other, not even noticing the movie had ended.

"Well," Michonne finally broke their blissful silence.

"I hope you're happy, Grimes." She said.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty happy too." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Damn straight. Happiest woman in Kings County." Daryl added.

Michonne giggled and blushed.

"I guess. I don't know what I would do without you dorks." She leaned in and gave them each a light kiss on the tip of their noses.

"Same here, baby." Rick replied, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Y'all. I, uh, think we missed the movie." Daryl pointed to the TV.

"We always miss the movies, Daryl." Rick laughed.

"I seriously don't think we've made it all the way through a single movie since we've been together." Michonne rolled out of Daryl's lap and tried to stand, her knees like jello.

"So? Ain't no movie got shit on you two anyway." Daryl said as he helped her to her feet.

Rick was the last of the trio to get up, all of their bodies still recovering from the explosive sex.

"Come shower with me, boys." Michonne motioned for both of them to follow her up the stairs to the bathroom.

Rick and Daryl shot each other an excited expression.

"...Round two?" Rick asked.

"Round two? Really, you guys?" Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I could go for a round two." Daryl smiled, following closely behind them.


	2. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Monopoly gets a little too real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just wanna thank all of you for the positive reviews and kudos on my first chapter, from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what that positivity did for me.
> 
> I did end writing another chapter and will definitely be continuing! This one is a little ridiculous, I know, and it was actually inspired by a conversation about how Monopoly almost always leads to a fight with somebody. I thought it would be a cute little plot for Rixonne.
> 
> I tried to step my cookie up for this one, so I hope you enjoy!

Rick didn't usually sleep in the middle. Most nights, it was Daryl who needed the security of someone spooning him from the back, while the other left their chest open and available for face burying. Rick didn't usually sleep in the middle and yet here he was, sandwiched between two angry, stubborn backs. And he couldn't get comfortable to save his life.

What seemed like hours and hours of tossing and turning from side to side, back to stomach, trying to escape the glare of their neighbor's flood lights just outside their window, _how did Daryl do it_ , he thought, had only been a little less than an hour since they all went to bed, he realized after glancing at the clock on the nightstand. He sighed and prepared himself for another night of barrier duty, which of course meant minimal sleep. He was used to their fights, after all, Michonne is a passionate, headstrong woman. And as quiet and reserved as Daryl seemed to outsiders, he was the same way. But this one had gone on long enough, this was night two, and Rick was sick of it.  


Even their family dinner earlier in the evening was ridiculous.

~~~

"Rick, would you please let Mr. Dixon know that in the future, one would appreciate him being courteous when parking his truck in the driveway, so that those of us with vehicles who reside at this address can also park safely?" Michonne said calmly, taking a bite of a small forkful of food, not even bothering to look up from her plate.

Rick briefly stopped feeding Judith to glance in Michonne's direction.

"You gotta be kiddin' me..." He said under his breath and rolled his eyes, returning his attention to his daughter in her highchair.

Daryl chuckled and swigged his beer. "Rick, would you please ask Ms. Laurent to speak english?"

Rick shook his head and continued to ignore the two.

"Rick, would you please ask Mr. Dixon if he would like for me to locate a translator who speaks hillbilly?" Michonne glared up from her plate.

Carl burst out laughing, finally breaking his quiet concentration on his phone.

Daryl and Michonne began to argue loudly. Insults thrown and words overlapping.

"Enough!! I am sick and tired of this!" Rick yelled, and silenced everyone.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear, it's like having four kids in this house instead of two!" He continued.

Michonne pouted, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair. Daryl huffed and took another drink of his beer.

"And we are never ever playing Monopoly again. You two do this every time we play. I'm burning that damn game." Rick shot them both one last death stare before once again focusing on Judith, who didn't seem at all upset by the commotion.

"Dad, that's not fair, I like Monopoly and I didn't do anything." Carl said.

"Fine. You keep it in your room and take it to Mom's when you wanna play," Rick instructed. "Since these kiddies don't know how to play nice."

~~~

A couple of hours had passed and Rick was finally able to find a position comfortable enough that would allow him to drift off. Daryl and Michonne, however, were wide awake. Their backs still to each other and Rick, too stubborn to break the silence even though they both knew the other was awake. Daryl finally switched sides so that he was now facing Rick, he stared at him for a minute before shaking his shoulder.

"Rick. You sleep?" He whispered and shook his shoulder repeatedly until waking him.

Rick sighed. "Yes, Daryl, I am. I always snore when I'm wide awake." He droned, eliciting a barely audible giggle from Michonne's side of the bed.

"Good. 'Cos I can't sleep." Daryl said and wrapped his arm around Rick, pulling him in closer. The man was a cuddler, almost to a fault. Fall in love with Daryl Dixon and you're stuck with him, literally and figuratively.

Rick fidgeted under his hold. "Well, join the club."

Daryl lightly pecked kisses at his neck and along his jawline. "Kinda horny too." He said low and husky. There's that voice again.

The kisses were starting to get wetter, deeper and harder.

"Don't start." Rick smiled, knowing exactly where things were quickly headed.

"Can't help it. You feel that, don't you." Daryl rubbed his erection up against Rick's thigh.

He caressed Rick's chest, hand grazing across his nipples repeatedly. Rick hated to admit it but his dick was definitely responding. He grabbed Daryl's roaming hand and pulled it underneath the blanket to his own rapidly growing erection.

"I feel that," He said. "But do you feel this?" They laughed softly.

"I'm pissed at you but this is what you do to me." He added.

"I did that?" Daryl asked teasingly, rubbing at Rick's cock over his underwear.

Rick responded by snaking a hand around the back of Daryl's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Both of their hands were all over each other's bodies as they made out. In each other's underwear, teasing and stroking their cocks. A soft moan escaping their locked lips every now and then.

And still, Michonne laid with her back to all the action, still not wanting to give in. But she heard everything, every smack of their lips, every suck of their tongues, every pant and she even caught a moan or two. She didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know what they were doing with their hands. She knew her boys. And she knew no matter how pissed off she was pretending to be, her pussy was aching and getting wetter by the second. She crept a hand up under the old oversized football jersey she wore to bed and cupped a breast, softly squeezing it and circling her finger around the nipple. Pinching, rolling, pulling.

Rick broke their kiss and grabbed Daryl's head. "Get down there, hurry up." He said, pushing him down the length of his body.

Daryl trailed wet kisses down his chest and stomach, finally reaching Rick's straining cock. He watched it spring free as he pulled his boxer briefs down and off. He eyed it hungrily and attacked.

Rick groaned. "Oh, fuck..." He said a little louder than he intended to. He quickly glanced over at Michonne to see if he had disturbed her. Didn't appear so, although he suspected that she was already awake.

Michonne continued to fondle her breasts, avoiding all contact with her pussy. _Punishment for being a fucking traitor_ , she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, not wanting to give herself away.

Rick watched with hooded eyes as Daryl bobbed up and down on his cock, holding the flesh firmly at the base with one hand, while cupping and rolling his balls with the other. He slurped and moaned around it, sucking up the underside, the shaft, to the head and releasing it with a pop over and over, a trick he knew drove Rick crazy. Rick reached down to sweep the hair out of Daryl's face, getting an even better view of his beautiful face working his dick.

"Oh my god, baby. Fuuuck." He moaned, gathering the sheets in his fists.

Once again, Michonne heard everything. The wet noises of Daryl's mouth on Rick's cock, the moaning and groaning, the whispered obscenities from Rick and the way he sucked in air through his teeth. She was on fire. She bit the corner of her bottom lip and finally succumbed to the primal ache between her legs. Her hand travelled lower, no panties to get past as she almost never wore them in bed. She was met with her own slick wetness that somehow surprised her. She gasped loudly as fingers slipped between her swollen folds and grazed her engorged clit.

Rick immediately glanced towards her again and his suspicions were confirmed, she was very much awake. He smiled and looked down at Daryl.

"Get up here, baby. Sit on my face." He panted.

"Oh god." Michonne mouthed. He definitely knew and was fucking with her now.

She circled her finger around her clit quicker and squinted her eyes shut, trying her best not to lose it.

Daryl shed his own underwear and crawled up the length of the Rick's body, turning around to face away from him and straddling his head. He laid against his body and came back into contact with Rick's cock, just as Rick was now in contact with his. Rick licked his lips as Daryl's cock dribbled a bit of pre-cum on them. He swirled his tongue around the head and lapped at it, stroking the shaft in a milking motion.

"Ohhh shit." Daryl moaned, before quickly resuming his end of the bargain, so to speak.

Michonne continued to finger her clit and attempted to gag herself with the collar of her jersey but a shaky whimper still managed to escape. She couldn't take it anymore and turned over on her back to see her boys in a sixty-nine, sucking each other's dicks. Their lean, toned bodies writhing on top of each other, the glow of the lights outside peeking in through the windows streaking across them.

"Oh fuck, that's so hot." She sighed at the sight. 

She spread her legs and access was no longer restricted, she pushed two fingers into her soaking entrance and proceeded to slam them into herself while stroking her clit with her thumb.

Rick growled at the sound her fingers working her wet pussy and Daryl caught a glimpse of her legs spread wide and her face in such exquisite pain. He began to pump into Rick's mouth, excited by the thought of them driving her so crazy. Rick held still as he fucked his mouth.

Their moans filled the room and Michonne was the first to quickly climax, her thighs clenching tight around her hand and her body jerking as wave after wave hit her. She exhaled loudly as she finally felt herself no longer contracting.

"Get over here." Rick demanded and yanked her closer.

She giggled, knowing exactly what he wanted. She and Rick proceeded to suck Daryl's cock together, going up and down the sides, slurping around the head and dragging their tongues across his balls.

"Shit, that feels so fuckin' good!" Daryl cried, no longer able to focus on sucking Rick, erratic strokes was the best he could muster.

He dug his fingers into the sheets and bit at the flesh on Rick's thighs, causing Rick to reach and smack his ass. The fleshy pop echoed throughout the room, drawing a loud grunt from Daryl.

Michonne liked the sound of that. "Fucking bad boy, aren't you." She spanked his other cheek.

"I'm a bad boy." Daryl nodded. His moans were becoming longer and louder, both Rick and Michonne knew he was close.

Michonne sucked on her middle finger, slicking it with her saliva, and brought it to Daryl's asshole, easing it inside. He made a guttural sound he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about.

"Oh my god, you fuckin' bitch..." He groaned.

"There you go, baby." Rick stroked Daryl's cock at lightening speed as Michonne pumped her finger in and out of him.

"Dammit, I'm comin'! I'm comin'!"

Daryl climaxed and the warm liquid shot into Rick's mouth. "Fuck." Michonne whispered, eyeing what was dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. She lapped at his face and he caught her mouth with his, sharing the mouthful he hadn't yet swallowed.

Before he knew it, Rick felt his own body approaching the edge as Daryl had recovered and resumed his assault on his dick while he and Michonne continued to play with the mouthful he had given them.

"Oh god, here it comes..." He moaned urgently. "Do it, baby. Give it to him." She whispered in his ear.

His hips began to buck wildly and he unloaded into Daryl's mouth, a quivering breath escaping with each pump. Daryl moaned in satisfaction as he eagerly swallowed everything down.

"Jesus." Rick sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "That was amazing."

"That wasn't even right. You guys know what sixty-nineing does to me." Michonne snuggled up next to him while Daryl climbed off and turned around, joining them at the head of the bed.

"Sure do." Rick said, cocking an eyebrow. "I know how to get ya."

"Asshole." Michonne rolled her eyes, trying but failing to conceal a sated smile.

"Hey, you." She glanced over at a sleepy Daryl, leaning his head against Rick's. "We good now? You love me again?" She asked.

"Y'know I do, babe." He said softly. "C'mere."

She leaned over Rick and gave Daryl a soft, tender kiss. Rick placed a kiss at her temple as she did so. He had to admit, it always warmed his heart when they made up, the only good thing to come out of their silly quarrels. He watched them lovingly as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Move over." Daryl said after a few silent moments. He climbed over Rick and squeezed himself between them, back in the middle where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually gives Michonne a last name*
> 
> Feel free to comment, any and all are appreciated!


	3. Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is comforted by Rick and Michonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took a little longer to get out, but it was for good reason! The idea for this chapter came to me weeks ago but I wanted to make sure it was executed properly and a vast improvement over the last chapters, so I wrote and deleted like a million times. But I was finally able to come up with something decent and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

"Marcia, hi, it's Michonne. Listen, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make my two o'clock today, do you think you could call and reschedule for me?"

Daryl heard Michonne's voice coming from the kitchen, echoing faintly throughout the eerily quiet house.

It was midday. Carl was at school, Judith was with her mother. Rick was on his way home from work, which is where both Daryl and Michonne would normally be at this time of day but instead Daryl was sitting on the couch alternating between holding an ice pack to his blackened eye and the swollen, bloody knuckles on his left hand.

"It's just a minor family emergency." She paused waiting for a response. "No, no, everything's fine. I think I can make it back in about an hour or so." She said, trying to sound as calm as possible before wrapping up the phone call.

Daryl's face twisted into a grimace as he tried to ball his injured hand into a fist. The same fist that he was sure had just knocked his big brother's tooth out more than an hour ago. Ironically, that happened to be the number one fighting lesson Merle taught him growing up, "Never go for the face, baby brother." He would say, "Fucks your hand all up." Of course, the bastard was right.

"Baby! I got you something for the pain!" Michonne called out, her high heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she descended the short hallway between the kitchen and living room. She approached him with a glass of water and a bottle of pills in her hands.

Daryl was lost in thought, staring blankly at his battered hand. Almost as if he was still trying to process the damage it had just done, the sudden strength it seemed to possess that it never quite had before when it came to battling Merle.

She sank slowly into the seat cushion next to him, staring sympathetically at his face. Even the deep purple bruising of his eye and the small cut on his bottom lip weren't enough to take away the beauty and innocence she saw in that face.

"Honey..." She said gently, finally ending the silence. "Aspirin? For the pain?"

His eyes broke away from his hand, immediately meeting hers. "Mm-hmm." He grunted.

She shook two small white pills into his fully functioning hand and watched intently as he popped them into his mouth, handing him the glass of water next. "Thanks." He mumbled, softly nodding in appreciation.

"No problem." She replied, sweeping the back of her hand up and down his cheek, the way a mother would when checking her child for a fever. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Alright, I guess. Hand's killin' me." He answered.

She glanced down at his hand, wanting to caress it, wanting to do anything she could to take the pain away, but knowing contact would probably irritate the tender flesh even more. "I'm so sorry about this, baby." She sighed, burying her face in the curve of his neck.

"Nah, I should be the one apologizin'." He began, lowering his head in genuine shame. "I knew Merle was a sum'bitch but... the way he was talkin' to ya. I just saw red."

It would probably be a long time before the reality of the situation set in for Daryl, he was still in a mild shock. Years of being bullied and abused by his big brother, trying to follow in his footsteps, feeling like he would never be man enough because he couldn't fight like him, hadn't been locked up like him, couldn't get as many girls as him. None of that brought on the color red quite like that afternoon, when Michonne stopped by the auto shop to pick Daryl up for lunch like she occasionally would. It was only moments earlier that Merle had stumbled into the garage, drunk off his ass, begging Daryl for money. "Well, looka here, baby brother. I see you got you a dark one." He slurred as Michonne greeted Daryl with a kiss, "It's funny. I always pegged you for a sissy."

Daryl gave him a chance, tried to warn him repeatedly. But the garbage kept spilling out of his whiskey soaked lips. And when he reached for Michonne, dared to put his filthy hands on her, Daryl saw a shade of red he had never seen before. A shoving match soon turned to blows, and Michonne screaming at the top of her lungs for Merle to get off of him. The police arrived only moments later, with Merle being hauled off in hand cuffs, and Daryl being let off the hook due to several witnesses insisting it was self-defense. Sure, Daryl got his ass beat, as he usually did at the hands of his big brother. But the difference this time was Merle looked just as bad for once.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daryl. He deserved it." Michonne assured him, rubbing slow circles on his back.

The familiar sound of keys jingling at the front door suddenly caught their attention. Rick soon appeared in the door way with a troubled expression, he was in full uniform. "Hey." He greeted them breathlessly. "I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I could."

He rushed into the living room, tossing his hat in the recliner as he passed it. He approached Daryl and Michonne, kneeling down in front of Daryl. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. Are you okay?" He asked, gently cupping Daryl's face in his hands, examining his eye.

Rick was out on another call when it happened. He'd made it back to the station right when Merle when was being booked. Of course, he recognized him, but didn't connect his arrest to Daryl, seeing as how they hadn't spoken in months and Merle was a repeat offender. It was a short time later he received the call from Michonne.

"I'm fine. S'alright." Daryl answered.

"Are you sure? What the hell happened? Michonne said something about him coming to the shop...?" Rick nearly rambled.

"He was drunk and saying horrible things. Daryl tried to stop him." Michonne explained. "And that's when Merle started shoving him."

"So, he started it?" Rick asked.

Daryl nodded. "But I shouldn'ta touched him. I shoulda walked away."

"No." Rick blurted, his bright blue eyes darkening briefly. "Daryl, listen to me. This isn't your fault. That fucker had it comin'."

Daryl, being a lifelong victim of abuse, had a terrible habit of blaming himself for his own mistreatment. Even though he knew he was right for defending himself and his girlfriend from his brother's verbal assault, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He always prayed for the day he'd be able to choose someone else over his brother, and now that it was finally here, it killed him.

"And I want you to know he's not gonna be able to do this to you anymore, not for a while at least. He had multiple warrants, the judge is gonna throw the book at him." Rick continued.

Daryl felt a lump forming in his throat, and tears gathering at the brim of his eyes. This was good news but he wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or pain.

"Oh, honey..." Michonne whispered, wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. This was the first time she had seen him break since it happened and it was heartbreaking, as expected.

"Sorry..." He croaked out, pressing his forehead against Rick's.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about." Rick and Michonne's words mirrored each other and overlapped, they were doing everything they could to keep Daryl from blaming himself. Both of them had dealt with a myriad of abuse cases in their respective careers, so they both knew how important it was to remind abused indivduals that they are deserving of love.

The tears were now flowing freely amongst the three of them, a chorus of sniffles and comforting shushes. Rick and Michonne rocked him softly in the center of their embrace. "We love you, baby." Rick whispered.

That's when Daryl decided his tears were joyful. He had never felt so loved and so protected in his life. Not even from his own brother, for whom he had wasted years of his loyalty.

His forehead still resting against Rick's, they breathed each other's air for a few torturous seconds before Daryl captured his mouth with his own. Momentarily forgetting about the cut on his lip. But the sting of pain as their lips crushed wasn't enough to stop him. Rick cupped his face once again, parting his lips to invite Daryl's tongue in for a deep kiss.

Michonne leaned in, kissing and sucking along the curve of Daryl's neck and making her way up to his ear, catching the lobe between her teeth. Her fingers digging into his thigh. He gasped into Rick's mouth and snaked an arm around her waist. "C'mere." He panted after pulling away from Rick and capturing her full lips in a similar frantic fashion, their tongues rolling against each other, the faintest taste of blood present on his bottom lip. Rick kissed along the line of his jaw, his lips only inches away from their wet, passionate kissing.

Rick kissed down the column of his neck, his breath hot and heavy against Daryl's skin. His hand made its way down to the bulge in his pants, causing Daryl to groan and break the kiss with Michonne. "You want to?" Daryl husked. Rick nodded, pushing him back against the couch and hooking his hands behind his knees to pull his lower body down, but still careful not to disturb his injured hand, which rested at his side away from the action.

Daryl pulled Michonne down into his sunken position, hungrily sucking and biting at the skin of her neck. She moaned softly and Daryl smiled against her skin, feeling the goosebumps rising beneath his lips. He slid his hand down her back, inside the top of her skirt and grabbed a handful of the soft flesh of her ass. "Oh, god." She groaned, a hand flying to his hair. Daryl had always been a passionate lover, but there was an urgency present that she had never seen before. He needed to touch and be touched. He was clearly driven by the emotions brought on by the day's events, they all were. Her panties were soaking and she was on fire, but her focus was pleasuring Daryl. His pleasure _was_ her pleasure, and she was sure Rick felt the same way.

Rick opened Daryl's vest, his so-called lucky angel wing vest, and lifted his shirt above his chest. All eyes were on him as he kissed a trail down Daryl's chest, past old scars and fresh bruises. His breathing hastened as Rick kissed over his abdomen, finally meeting his belt. He unbuckled it, unbuttoning and taking down the zipper of jeans, as well. He pulled them down slightly past his hips along with his underwear, just enough for his aching cock to spring free.

"You want it in his mouth?" Michonne breathed against Daryl's ear.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Please."

"How bad do you want it?"

"So fuckin' bad. Please."

Rick slowly pumped his fist up and down the thick shaft as Daryl watched and begged. Its flushed red head already dripping with pre-cum. Rick used his other hand to cup and massage his balls, drawing a loud groan. His own cock twitched in response, wanting nothing more than to be freed and buried inside both of his loves, but again, this was about Daryl.

"There you go, show me how much you want it." Rick growled as Daryl began to fuck into his hand, his hips rising off of the couch.

"Good boy." Michonne whispered, sweeping her hand across his chest, fingers circling his nipples.

Daryl was beginning to lose control of his hips, the need to relieve the ache in his balls getting stronger and stronger. "I need that fuckin' mouth, c'mon." He groaned.

Rick's mouth sank onto his raging member. "Oh, fuck." Daryl hissed fully engulfed in the warm wetness of his mouth.

He sucked on the sensitive head, swirling and flicking his tongue around it, before sinking down the shaft once again, nearly to the hilt. Daryl was always much better at deep throating but Rick never got any complaints.

"How does that feel, baby? You like that?" Michonne asked, nibbling at his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

Daryl nodded, his breathing heavy and shaky, hitching in his throat every now and then. He watched as Rick bobbed up and down on his dick, his lips swollen and slick with his saliva, making sure his dick was thoroughly coated, the wet slurping sounds filling the room. They locked eyes and Rick growled around his member, sending vibrations throughout his body. "Goddamn you're good at that." Daryl moaned.

Michonne cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her. "You wanna come in his fucking mouth, don't you?" She cooed, stuffing three of her fingers deep into his mouth. His favorite thing. "Yeah..." He mumbled around her fingers and reached up to squeeze her breasts through her blouse. "Such a good boy." She said.

Rick jerked Daryl's dick frantically while sucking and licking his balls. Daryl shut his eyes as he felt them tighten, his groans becoming longer and louder around Michonne's fingers. He couldn't hold back any longer, his hand flew to Rick's curls and held his head steady as his hips began to thrust up and fuck into his mouth. "Shit, don't move, stay right there!" He pleaded as Michonne removed her fingers from his mouth.

"C'mon, baby. Let it go." Michonne encouraged, using her wet fingers to rub and pinch his nipples.

Daryl felt his balls contract and suddenly sat upright as he climaxed, pumping his load down Rick's throat. "Fuuuuck." He moaned as his body jerked with each spurt released. He didn't feel the pain in his hand or his eye anymore. Just the beautiful agony of a mindblowing orgasm. He felt Rick's mouth milking every last drop out of his dick, he felt Michonne embracing him from behind, kissing and licking his sweat dampened neck. He felt loved, utterly and completely.

He fell back into Michonne's arms, struggling to catch his breath as he began to come down. Rick finally released him, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You okay?" He asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah." Daryl rasped, chest still heaving slightly. "C'mere."

He sat up once again, pulling Rick into a tender kiss. "Thank you." He whispered.

He reached behind him and grabbed Michonne's hand, pulling her even closer. "And you." He continued.

"I love you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort, some angst with a dash of subbie!Daryl lol.
> 
> Hope that was a good read for you, and of course, comments/kudos are much appreciated!


	4. Quiet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning and Rick, Daryl and Michonne just can't help themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since my last update, I apologize. I've honestly had so many mixed feelings towards TWD over the past year and it ended up affecting my ability to continue this glorious smut fest. But I'm back and I wanna try and bang out (no pun intended) one more chapter before wrapping it up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rick brought a swift, heavy hand down against Daryl's ass, the smack of the flesh echoing throughout the room.

"Fuck." Daryl grunted loudly.

"Quiet." Rick panted. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his face further down into the bed.

Daryl gnawed at the pillows trying to muffle his moans as Rick pounded his stiffness into his tight hole, relentlessly stroking that spot within him in a way only he seemed to be able to.

Rick was trying to bite back his own moans, only shaky breaths escaping his lips with each deep, delicious thrust.

"So fucking good." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Between trying to keep quiet and keep from exploding inside of Daryl's trembling heat a moment too soon, he was working hard. The sweat dripping from his face and hair and rolling down Daryl's back, mingling with his own sweat.

Rick opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

6:34am, it read.

He knew they didn't have time for this. They had to shower, get dressed for work, get breakfast for the kids and have them ready by the time Lori was there to pick them up, all within the next hour. 

But waking up with both of their cocks hard and ready, and Michonne already in the shower, not there to complain about them wasting time, he couldn't resist getting a quick one in.

"Fuck, I'm close." Daryl groaned.

Rick shushed him again, this time hooking a hand around his face to cover his mouth, his other hand dipping underneath to fist his achingly hard cock. 

He quickly looked towards the bedroom door, hoping Carl wouldn't knock or worse barge in.

"Shower's free." Michonne said cheerfully as she walked out of the steamy bathroom moments later, a towel wrapped tightly around her body and another one piled high on top of her head with her locs.

She stopped in her tracks when she was met with the sight of the two sweaty men fucking roughly on the bed.

"I knew it." She said, shaking her head. "Can't you two just jerk off in the shower like most guys with morning wood?"

They seemed to pay her no mind as she approached them, too lost in the intensity.

"Oh, my god..." Rick moaned softly, throwing his head back.

Michonne took in the agonizing pleasure on his face and immediately felt a familiar stirring in her center, which couldn't have happened at a worse time. But it was sexy seeing such vulnerable expressions on both of their faces.

"You horndogs are gonna be so late." She smiled and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her own arousal.

"Get your ass over here, woman." Daryl said, breathless but demanding.

"No." She returned quickly as if she knew it was coming. "Seriously, you guys, we don't have time."

Her protest was half-hearted, at best. Her words were stern but the coy smile still stretched across her face said something entirely different.

He quickly reached over and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into the bed. Rick slowed his thrusts as they both snatched the towel from her body, the soft and sweet scent of lavender wash all over her dark, dewy skin.

"The kids are up, they're gonna hear us." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Then shut up." Daryl shot back, stuffing the end of the towel into her mouth and pushing her back against the bed, eliciting a muffled giggle from her.

He forced her legs wide open, revealing her smoothly shaved pussy, glistening with her wetness in the morning sunlight.

Daryl growled and wasted no time in devouring her. He couldn't taste her fast enough.

He slurped obscenely at her juices and sucked her swollen clit into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue at it.

Her hands instantly flew to his sweat soaked hair and her thighs gripped his neck as she squealed curses into the towel.

Rick increased the speed of his thrusts once again. The sounds filling the room were driving him crazy, his flesh crashing into Daryl's, their balls slapping against each other. The wetness of Michonne's pussy as Daryl slurped and sucked every inch of it while she moaned into her gag. The muted passion was too much, almost hotter than the three of them screaming.

Daryl began to moan against her clit as Rick pounded harder and reached down to fist his cock once again. Michonne's entire body trembled at the sensation.

She raised her head and pulled the towel out of her mouth. "Shit, that's so good." She hissed, locking eyes with Daryl, who could barely keep his open. She knew he was close.

"Are you gonna come, baby?" She whispered, reaching down between her legs to slide two fingers into herself as he continued to work her clit with his mouth.

He could only groan in response, his hands sliding up her body to grip her breasts, as if he were holding on for dear life.

Rick was fucking him at lightning speed when he felt Daryl clench around him. "Gonna come..." He choked out.

Rick jerked his cock wildly as he came, spewing all over the sheets underneath him and coating Rick's fingers.

He sank his teeth into Michonne's inner thigh, whimpering as the orgasm ripped through him from head to toe.

And like a chain reaction, Michonne flew apart just seconds later. Her body convulsing as she slammed her fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She quickly covered her mouth with her other hand to conceal her cries.

Rick was the last to let go, pulling out of Daryl and stroking himself as he erupted hot white streaks all over his ass and back, cursing under his breath with each shot.

"Goddamn..." He groaned, collapsing onto Daryl's back.

They stayed frozen in their positions for a few moments, trying to catch their breath and come down from their dizzying climax.

Rick's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at the bedside table once again.

7:13am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Rixonne are horny asses who ain't got time for all that smh.
> 
> Feel free to kudos and leave a comment if you haven't already. I'd really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that was a fun read for you all. As I said, I haven't posted any of my work in years, so I'm very nervous about this. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
